


Celebrating March Flowers

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [27]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Slice of Life, You've been warned, fluff piece, just a little after Chapter 26, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Defeating Diana was difficult, and trying to keep a low-profile in the human world was becoming even more difficult thanks to Stella and Tecna's idea of becoming "superheroes".Thankfully, Flora's birthday has given her and her friends a chance to wind-down... Barring any world-domination level intrusions, that is...
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora's Mother Alyssa/Rhodos (Winx Club), Flora/OC, Helia/OC, Lucy/Mirta (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), OC/OC, Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Series: The New Company of Light [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362700
Kudos: 3





	Celebrating March Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten this idea from the Winx Club comics... (Which Rai should have added some of these adventures into the show, it'd have made it more interesting.)
> 
> Just for the record, not that it matters, but I see the girls wearing their main outfits from World of Winx in this... It just seems more... Earth-styled? I guess? 
> 
> Anyway, I actually kind of liked the style... Just not for an everyday wear thing.

**Celebrating March Flowers**

Flora made her way out of the alley, checking to make sure she hadn’t been seen teleporting. (Her Believix powers made teleportation so much easier, but they also made it… Flashy. And she didn’t need the paparazzi or WINX fans right now.)

“Glad you made it; we were starting to worry.” Lucy stepped out of the shadows, Mirta at her side.

The fairy had changed since Flora had seen her last. Her hair had gotten a tad longer, her streak a lighter shade of blue. She wore an orange crop top with her cousin’s salon logo on it (a Frankenstein-appearing woman overlayed with some model’s face). She had on blue jean shorts and little orange sandals.

“Yeah, we know those new powers have their limits and malfunctions… I’ve heard from Cherie how Stella complains to Amore about them.” Mirta chuckled, rushing to pull Flora into a hug.

Flora laughed, hugging her back. “The powers aren’t the issue today. It’s being recognized as a Winx girl.”

“Or one of the witches.” Lucy snickered, tucking her hat down a little more. She’d really taken to the New York “grunge” look that Bloom had talked about: a tank top with a plaid overshirt unbuttoned, ripped jeans, converse, and hair pulled into a ponytail with a ‘ball cap’ on top. (A plain green one with the Bronx Zoo logo, potentially a gift from Selina.)

“Apparently the people of New York are fascinated with the idea of witches being real.” Mirta laughed. “Can you imagine how they’re going to flip when they find out about the rest of the Magical Dimension?”

Flora put her head in her hands, trying not to laugh too hard to draw attention. “I can see so much awe and wonder… Maybe some… What is it Bloom calls it? It’s an Earth joke phrase… Not brain freeze but…”

“Mind blown.” Lucy helped her out. “I’ve been getting that one a lot in my ‘heroic’ antics.” She snorted. “This place always seems to have a robbery going on.” She gave a smirk. “Of course, the new friends I’ve made here do so love to partake in a takedown. Did you know arachnophobia is a common fear here?”

Mirta groaned, wrapping her arms around Lucy. “You’re supposed to be helping the humans, not tormenting them.”

“Can’t I do both?”

Flora tried to stifle her laugh at Mirta’s face, the feigned shock and ‘done with this’ look. “So… Where are we supposed to be meeting the others? Valkyrie never said… And I don’t want to keep her and Crystal and Kota waiting.”

A triple date with the six of them. Exploring the sights of New York and taking in the East Coast of America. (It was amazing how large a single country could be on a planet… Especially one without magic to keep it from falling apart.)

Mirta grinned, taking Flora’s hand in hers. “Oh, you’re going to love this. It’s a little… Out of the way place for privacy.”

“And full of New York’s plant life.” Lucy smiled. “It’s a bit of a walk, but I think you’ll see just how worth it, it is.”

“Lead the way.” Flora followed closely to Lucy, awestruck by how fast the witch had learned to navigate one of the busiest cities on Earth. (According to Bloom anyway… And she even admitted that it may not be so since she’d only been to bits and pieces of Earth’s countries, somewhere called Tennessee being the farthest from home she’d ever been until she came to Magix.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragons…

It was almost too much to see, but it was perfect all the same. Beyond perfect.

She could feel tears in her eyes, her lips in a grin she couldn’t shake.

_She had the most amazing friends and the best girlfriend._

A portion of Central Park had been hidden away from view. Picnic tables and balloons and flowering hedges decorated the section. A small pond lay nearby with ducks swimming around.

One picnic table had been set up as a buffet with all of Flora’s favorite Linphean dishes and Earth treats.

The Winx Club and their boyfriends had come. Morgan and Helia had shown up. Selina and Roxy. The Winx’s pixies. And her parents and Miele!

“This is… How? When?” She couldn’t find the words.

Alyssa chuckled, glancing to where Layla, Miele, and Valkyrie were grinning. “I think you have those three to thank for this.”

“It’s your birthday, Flora! Did you really think we’d miss it just because you’re on Earth and fighting some lame Fairy Hunters?” Miele laughed, running to hug her sister.

Flora laughed, spinning Miele about. “I suppose I did. But I’m glad to be wrong.” She waved to the others, just shaking her head and wiping at her face. “I’m sorry, I’m just so surprised…”

“That was sort of the point.” Layla teased, wrapping an arm around her and gesturing to Musa.

The Melodic fairy gave a wink and waved her hands, a stereo system forming to play Linphean harmonies and folk songs. “We figured if anyone deserved a big bash, it was the fairy who took on Diana and won.”

Flora flushed, wrapping her arms around herself. “That wasn’t… I just…. All I did was show her that people on Earth do still care… Nothing major.”

“Except that you saved our lives and stopped the entire world from turning into a massive jungle.” Valkyrie pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Besides, if nothing else, _I_ always think you deserve the best sort of party… And this was what I could come up with…”

“You always said you wanted to visit Central Park.” Crystal chuckled, waving her hands to gesture. “Here you are.”

“And with us.” Rhodos grinned. “You can tell us more about how things are going here and what you’ve learned.”

Miele rolled her eyes. “And while you do that, I’m going to show the new magical beings some tricks.” She rushed off to Roxy and Selina, talking with them as if they’d been friends forever.

Stella gave a smile. “So… How’d we do, Dahling?”

“We… Know you’re not big on big parties but… We thought we could make an exception…” Timmy grinned.

Flora laughed, nodding her head. “I say we get this party started!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catching up with her parents and Miele was amazing. (Even if she had to bear through them sharing a few embarrassing childhood stories of her and Miele. Like the honeybee accident and the diary fight.)

(Which, thankfully, prompted Brandon and Sky to share a few of their childhood misadventures. And Morgan and Helia regaled them with antics Valkyrie and Kota managed to suck them into. And of course, Mirta wasn’t going to be outdone and shared a few of her and Lucy’s childhood moments.)

The food had been amazing at squashing down some of her homesickness, especially the cake her mother had made. (Her favorite. A honeyed-carrot cake with strawberry icing and cherry filling. Sweet enough to melt your teeth.)

Miele showed Roxy and Selina how use certain plants to attract certain animals and how she used plants to send messages to her family in emergency situations. “We all have a coded flower we can send if we need help. It’s a great way in case your phone screws up or you can’t exactly speak.”

“That would have been so helpful a few months ago.”

“Tell me about it. A spell like this, and I wouldn’t have been cornered by that freaky banshee.”

“Try being locked in a warehouse with Gantlos.”

Stella and the Pixies shared a mini-fashion show, “all Linphean-inspired of course.”

(Sky and Riven got caught up in a rock-skipping contest, having to be pulled away by Nabu and Brandon.)

Helia, while sketching the party, shared some of his finished works for his uncle in Callisto. And Morgan was thrilled to share with Alyssa and Flora her findings of cross-pollination with dark realm and light realm flowers.

“They are so beautiful… And while the part that is an Azale Lily dilutes the poison in the Swallowtail, it still makes a sort of poison on its own. Instead of sickness, we get a rash. Which, while bad, isn’t as bad as being sick.”

“Interesting… Do you think this could be used for some sort of counter-poison too?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Morgan paused. “I just had an idea… Oh this is going to be fun.”

Valkyrie whined, laying her head against Flora’s shoulder. “Great… I know that look. That look means I’m going to end up have to save her from her own plants.”

“One. Time. It was ONE TIME.”

“It was three times in one day, you mean.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If the party was the best way for her birthday to start, this was the _perfect_ way for her to end it.

She didn’t try to hide her moans, one hand fisting in the sheets. The fingers from her other hand tangled in short locks of purple hair, pleading for the witch to keep going with her ministrations.

_Flora always knew Valkyrie’s smart-ass mouth could be put to better use._

A gasp escaped her lips when fingers entered her, stretching and teasing and pressing. All the while that _tongue_ worked its own magic.

“Val…” She let herself whine, lifting her hips just enough to send a message. _She was close… So close._

She could feel more than hear Valkyrie’s laugh, the vibrations from it becoming her undoing as she held tight to the witch.

 _Dragons_.

Soft kisses to her thighs were what she came back too, her hand still in the shaggy mess of purple hair. “Do I get to touch you now?” She asked, half-groaning. _Valkyrie hadn’t let her do much else but undress her once they reached ShadowHaunt._

 _“It’s_ your _birthday._ Your _only job is to_ feel good _.” She’d said._

Valkyrie placed soft kisses up her body, moving upward until she’d caught Flora’s lips with hers.

_She could still taste herself on the witch’s mouth._

“That depends, Birthday Girl… Is that your wish?” Her fingers trailed over Flora’s neck, over her burn scar, and down to her chest, leaving goosebumps and heat in their wake. “Do you _want_ to _touch_ me?” She had that smug and raspy voice now. (Good. At least she was just as affected by all of this as Flora was.)

Flora wrapped her hand around the witch’s wrist, stopping her from continuing her ‘tour’, using what strength she had to straddle Valkyrie.

“Don’t I always?” She found it in herself to tease back, taking her time to gaze over Valkyrie’s body. Noting the scars, the rough skin from her flames, the contrast between their skin tones. _The wetness she had been ignoring in favor of Flora’s own._

Flora let Valkyrie’s wrist go, her own having more important things to do. _Stroking and pleasuring_ being the forefront of her thoughts.

Kisses and touches that went from feather-light to deliberate and with _just_ enough pressure.

_One of the strongest witches in the realms, putty in her hands. And mouth._

It wasn’t hard for her to coax the witch’s legs apart, her fingers starting their languid exploration as Valkyrie whined and shifted her hips. “I want to touch at _my_ pace, Valkyrie… I promise you’ll come soon enough.” She kissed Valkyrie, groaning as the witch seemed desperate for the air in her lungs, for her fingers to apply the pressure her lips and tongue were.

_Soon enough. Soon enough. They had all night this time. No need to rush._


End file.
